Pinecest(s)
by Fanfiction Falls
Summary: If you do not like Pincests, then please do not read, then review with a bad review. Dipper wanted to tell Mabel his feelings... Read if interested. (I am now turning a part of it into a lemon, and I will specific mark onto every lemon, so don't read it if you don't like lemons! Hope you enjoy anyway!)
1. Dipper likes Mabel

**This is my 2nd Fanfic, so it is probably going to be pretty bad. Hope you enjoy anyway! This is a Pinecest, so if you don't like it, GET OUT!**  
>~Fanfiction Falls<p>

It was morning in Gravity Falls. Dipper was about to write in his personal journal, a blue and black one. But it was gone... and it had all of his feelings about Mabel... he didn't want anyone to read it... but Mabel was already awake! _Oh no... _He thought... _If Mabel reads that than... I don't even wanna think about it... _He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Mabel! Have you seen my Journal? My blue and black one... do you know where it is?" Dipper asked nervously. "What...? This one?" Mabel asked, while holding it up, with the name Dipper on it.

"D-Did you read a-any of-" "Dipper... is it true?" Mabel had cut him off, with this question, looking extremely serious. "I-Is what t-true?" Dipper had asked, acting dumb. "You know... is it true? I know you know what I am talking about..." Mabel asked looking **REALLY** serious right now.

"W-Well to be h-honest, ugh... yes, Mabel. I-Its t-true... Just... please don't hate me..." "Dipper, I know you have feelings too, but... its not right. We're twins..." Mabel said, frowning. "I know just... nevermind!" Dipper said, running away, with tears down his cheeks. Mabel started to feel really bad... she didn't want her brother to be like this, no matter his feelings.

Later that day, Dipper was sitting in the bathtub, trying to wash out his tears. Mabel walked in the bathroom. "**M-MABEL!** What the heck are you doing in here?!" Dipper practically yelled, in confusion.

"Well... I was thinking about... what you wrote... and-" "**YEAH I KNOW! YOU DON'T CARE!**" Dipper was screaming in anger now, followed by silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dipper... its not that... I decided that... well... I can't explain it, but I think this will..." Dipper was momentarily confused. Mabel leaned down, and kissed Dipper right on the lips.

Dipper was extremely stunned, and his eyes were extremely wide while they were still kissing. It lasted around 1 minute, and Dipper almost passed out. Mabel asked, "So, Dippingsauce... do you understand now?" "Yes... I do. I have a q-question..." He paused, thinking of how to put this, "W-Will you be my girlfriend...?" Mabel almost instantaneously said yes, and kissed him on the cheek. "This can be our little secret... ok?" Mabel said, smiling. "Of course it can, Mabel." Dipper replied, happy as can be. "Oh, and one more thing... can I have my journal back?" "No, I need to look at some more secrets..." Mabel smiled with a devilish grin, and ran out. "Ah... she's so cute..." Dipper said chuckling.

**So. How did you like it? Review if you liked this! All forms of feedback are appreciated!**


	2. Dipper and Mabel in the bed (Lemon)

**_*__Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert!*_ If you don't like Pinecests, please leave now. Don't hate on me for doing Pinecests, just don't read it instead! **

Dipper and Mabel were a secret couple for around 1 and a half weeks, and no one knew about it. Not even Gruncle Stan! Dipper was laying is his bed, asleep, and Mabel was laying awake. She had tried to go to sleep, but kept waking up thinking about Dipper.

"Dipper, wake up!" She said in a whisper-yell. "What are you doing," Dipper said while rubbing his eyes, "Its 3 in the morning!" "Well... I've been thinking and..." She was thinking about how to put this, as just like Dipper did when he was asking her to be his girlfriend, "...I want... to... well I hope that this will explain a little bit..." Dipper was kinda confused. But then it all happened. Mabel sat on top of him, and touched his boxers. Dipper was blushing very hard, and Mabel's cheeks were bright violet.

Mabel started to pull down his boxers, while Dipper touched Mabel's boobs, which were surprisingly big for a 12 year old. Another thing that was surprisingly big, was Dipper's 'Little Dipper' which was 6 inches long. Mabel was extremely surprised at how big it was, and she started to unbuckle her bra.

Mabel started to take in Dipper's penis, which for her first time, she was doing very well. Dipper moaned, "Ohhhhh yeah... ohhhh yeah Mabel... oh yeah..." Dipper now started to touch Mabel's boobs, and Mabel now started to moan, "Aaah yeah... touch me there Dippingsauce... ah yeah..."

"Hey Mabel... Can we stop... I have to find the author and stuff, and I need a good nights sleep... We can finish this tomorrow..." "Ok... fine... lets make out first..." They started to kiss, and Dipper started to get his tongue in the action. After about 5 minutes of kissing they decided to stop and go to sleep. "I love you Mabel..." "I love you too Dipper..." and they went to sleep.

_**A few notes: **__**This is my first lemon, 4**__**th**__** fanfiction in general, and I am kinda maybe to young to have done this before, so thats why it might not be as realistic as other lemons.**_


End file.
